


A Little Reckless

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Overprotective Bucky, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: She's going to give him a heart attack someday.





	A Little Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Tonaathena1996.

It wasn’t Jane’s fault she’d been in an accident, and Bucky knew that. He’d ‘convinced’ the guy who clipped her to pay for the damages to her car himself. Jane wasn’t even injured aside from a few bruises, but he couldn’t help watching her the whole rest of the week. Making sure she didn’t suddenly collapse from some underlying injury or trip over a pipe and split her head open. 

God, what was he going to be like when they had kids? He was afraid to find out.

_‘Hey, where are you?’ _he texted her an hour after she left for the store (that he’d been able to hold off for so long was a huge accomplishment and he deserved praise for it). 

_‘Still shopping. About to check out. Home soon.’_

She was always so eloquent, even in texts. 

_‘Any problems?’_

_‘No, but a glass door shattered in the frozen food aisle and I slipped on it. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can get that giant hunk of glass out of my skull.’_

_‘That’s not funny.’  
_

_‘Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?’  
_

_‘There’s no answer to that question you want to here.’  
_

_‘Ever wonder why you put up with me?’  
_

_‘All the time.’_

Bucky smiled despite himself as he dropped the phone. He opened his bedside drawer and ran his finger along the velvet box inside. 

“I’ll put up with you forever,” he murmured.


End file.
